


Back on Earth

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, and theyre both Hopelessly In Love, carolina cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on Earth

It was two in the morning on Chorus, and Carolina was still awake.

It wasn't rare that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but this time it actually made her feel sick if she tried to force herself to sleep. She gave up entirely and sat up in her bed, putting a shirt and shoes on. There was nothing to do to help her pass the time, but she knew someone that might be awake.

She knocked on Kimball's door first - the General had made it clear that she was welcome to come into her quarters at any time, but opening someone's door unexpectedly in the middle of the night - while also in the middle of a war - was never a good idea. A faint "come in" was heard from behind the door, and Carolina opened it slowly and quietly. Kimball looked up from her desktop - she looked exhausted.

"Oh, hello, Agent Carolina," Kimball smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Couldn't sleep." Carolina sat at the end of Kimball's bed. "What about you? Doing paperwork?"

Kimball let out an amused sigh. "Ah, no, just stressed. You know how it is.. _war_." She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Carolina smiled at the small gesture.

"You have a window in here?" Kimball nodded. "Want to sit by it?"

Kimball nodded again and followed Carolina, picking up the chair with her. She sat it on the floor in front of the window. "I have another one, I'll go get it." She said, then came back a few seconds later with her own. "Why'd you want to sit here?"

Carolina shrugged. "My father, he.. when he had more time to spend with me, he'd take me stargazing. I'd come to him at night when I couldn't sleep and we'd go outside for hours." She smiled to herself. "It was nice. I thought you might need some relaxation."

Kimball hummed. "That sounds wonderful."

"Hah, yeah. You know," Carolina paused, hesitating. "On Earth, I think it would be Valentine's Day."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. My dad would always send especially cheesey letters to my.. mom. While she was serving. He'd read them out to me." She said, "I never was one for small holidays like that, but nowadays I'm starting to miss them."

Kimball smiled at Carolina, "I knew about Earth customs when I was a child, before the war.. we never really had a lot of holidays here. Sure, we had Christmas, and Halloween, but never really anything small.. I wish we did. I bet a day like Valentine's Day would be really nice here." She felt her cheeks getting warmer.

"I think so, too." Carolina started to lean closer to Kimball.

Kimball closed the gap between them, holding a hand behind Carolina's head. They kissed for a few seconds before breaking it. Carolina had reached over and held Kimball's hand in her own, looking at them intertwined, then looked back at the General.

"Vanessa," Carolina smiled. "I.. I love you."

Kimball grinned, leaning forward to kiss the other woman again. "I love you, too, Carolina.." She said when they parted, foreheads still touching.

They sat closer together, Carolina leaning her head on Kimball's shoulder, watching the stars, hands still locked. After a while they moved to Kimball's bed, and fell asleep easily, arms wrapped around eachother and smiling.

Sleeping will be easier for Carolina from now on.


End file.
